guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Battle for Lion's Arch
Requirements *You must have completed the Mustering a Response quest Objectives *Speak with Bartholos in Lion's Arch Keep to assist with defending the city. *Order Firstwatch Sergio to open the front gates. *Defend Lion's Arch from the White Mantle onslaught pouring into the city. *Kill High Inquisitor Toriimo and his men. *Kill Confessor Isaiah and his followers. *Kill Lucent the Spectral. *Kill Oizys the Miserable and the two Cairns. *Kill Ambrillus the Guardian and Talios the Resplendent. *Defend Princess Salma with your life. Her death is your defeat. *Report to Princess Salma. Reward * 30,000 Experience * 5,000 Gold * 5 Royal Gifts * 3 Medals of Honor Walkthrough Overview The Mini-mission starts when you talk to Firstwatch Sergio to open the gate, at which point there is no turning back; it ends when all the Mursaat bosses are killed or if Princess Salma is killed. There is a resurrection shrine in the keep near Salma. Numerous small groups of allies are scattered about the path from the front gate to Salma in the keep. These groups will guard their area, as if flagged there (engaging nearby foes, but returning to their positions if enemies leave their aggro circle). Some of the named allies will auto-resurrect after a short time after death; the unnamed allies do not. Foes will enter the gate and head towards Salma, pausing only briefly to take out the groups of allies in the way. Wave after wave of first Mantle and then the more difficult Mursaat will assault Lion's Arch, similar to Thunderhead Keep. There is a short breather between the wiping of one wave and the assault of the next, but do not expect to completely regenerate your party's Energy. Inside of the early courtyard, 3 groups of White Mantle Enforcers will pop-up. Similarly, some of the waves might turn to their left, move uphill, and engage your allied archers. Dispatch a party member to deal with these secondary assaults, should your allies fail to do so quickly. The key to winning is to keep the NPCs alive as long as possible, so bring AoE healing and defense skills that work on allies. Defend the early groups; if the tide of battle turns, fall back to the next group. The gate itself is too far forward to serve as a useful line of defense. Well-prepared groups can accelerate the assault by exiting the gate and engaging the foes outside. Expect numerous deaths. Tips * Consumables of all types will make it easier to survive, especially Death Penalty removal items. A single conset will generally be enough to last throughout the entire battle. * Even in the later stages, there are enough corpses for at least two minion masters. * Rangers are very effective in the corner bluff next to the brick walkway. Make sure they are equipped with a long or flatbow. Pay attention to obstructions. Skill recommendations * Unyielding Aura's resurrection side-effect will come in handy. * Armor ignoring skills can negate the high armor of the Jade constructs. * Favorable Winds or Ebon Battle Standard of Honor placed on the hills will also affect the Shining Blade Rangers. * Avoid Edge of Extinction when there are human foes, although it might be useful against the Jade constructs. * Air of Superiority benefits from the rapid number of deaths (however, the skill has no effect when resurrected foes die). * Armor of Unfeeling is almost essential to protect spirits from the melee foes. * Shouts are extremely useful, since they can benefit substantially from the large number of foes and/or allies. * Take Trapper's Focus for any player setting traps. * "I Will Avenge You!" will likely have 100% uptime due to the NPCs that will likely die. * An Infuse Elementalist is a great healer for this quest as there is little enchantment removal. Just be sure at least 2 other party members carry battle rezzes. * Be careful with high-energy spells and especially exhaustion. The battle is fast-paced, and allows little time to regen. Taking it slow when few enemies are present may delay the next wave. Choke-point strategy tips Many veterans recommend forcing the enemy to go through narrow passages, slowing them down, and then drowning them through the use of various AoE skills. The enemy will be trapped in these choke-points making them easier targets and distracting them from their offensive goals. Here are the key elements: * Choose an initial and a fall-back position to defend. The favored spots are: the gate, the top of the stairs between the two hills and the next set of stairs above the fountain area. * Wait for foes to come towards you; do not go after them (otherwise, you will lose the advantage of the choke-point and be at the mercy of their larger numbers). * Slow the enemy down inside the choke-point: ** Build a wall, using a tank, spirits, or minions. ** Use wards, traps, and rituals. ** Use snares, including Grasping Earth, Tryptophan Signet, ** Use party-wide buffs, such as "Save Yourselves!". * Bring Area of Effect skills to rain conditions, hexes, and damage upon them. ** Use group-interrupts, such as Panic, Clumsiness ** Spam own-goal hexes and conditions: Spiteful Spirit, Wastrel's Demise or Worry, Icy Veins ** Pepper the center of the enemy with bomb-like skills: Splinter Weapon, Putrid Explosion ** AoE damage spells, e.g.: Barrage, Maelstrom, Meteor Shower. If you have set-up an effective choke, the enemy will be unable to scatter before taking substantial damage. NPCs Allies Humans * 20 (20) Deep Root * 20 (20) Dian Fermati * 20 (20) Bartholos * 20 (20) Gavin * 20 (20) Firstwatch Sergio * 20 (20) Gareth Quickblade * 15 (20) Lionguard x8 * 20 (20) Shining Blade Warrior x2 * 20 (20) Snakebite * 20 (20) Sorim * 20 (20) Watchman Arad * 20 (20) Master Scout Braden * 20 (20) Master Scout Shelby * 20 (20) Ralph Bronwell * 20 (20) Saphir * 20 (20) Scout Melthoran * 20 (20) Shining Blade Ranger x10 * 20 (20) Mary Farson * 20 (20) Princess Salma * 20 (20) Livia * 20 (20) Nola Sheppard * 20 (20) Dinas * 20 (20) Koro Sagewind * 20 (20) Councilor Vaylor * 20 (20) John Bronwell * 20 (20) Lawrence Crafton * 20 (20) Shining Blade Elementalist x5 * 20 (20) Rigo Bolan * 20 (20) Alari Doubleblade * 20 (20) Magi Malaquire Asura * 20 (20) Blimm * 20 (20) Zinn Foes Humans (White Mantle) * 20 (26) White Mantle Knight * 20 (26) White Mantle Zealot * 20 (26) White Mantle Scout * 20 (26) White Mantle Seeker * 20 (26) White Mantle Priest * 20 (26) White Mantle Fanatic * 20 (26) White Mantle Ritualist * 20 (26) White Mantle Sycophant * 20 (26) White Mantle Adherent * 20 (26) White Mantle Savant * 20 (26) White Mantle Enforcer * 20 (26) White Mantle Ritualist * 20 (26) White Mantle Champion * 20 (26) White Mantle Zealot * 20 (26) White Mantle Devotee Jade * 24 (26) Jade Armor * 24 (26) Jade Bow * 24 (26) Jade Cloak Bosses Humans * Confessor Isaiah → Incendiary Arrows and Expert's Dexterity * High Inquisitor Toriimo → Eviscerate Jade * Perfected Armor → Devastating Hammer * Cairn the Malignant → Magebane Shot * Cairn the Vengeful → Prepared Shot * Perfected Cloak → Oath Shot * Perfected Aegis → Ward Against Harm Mursaat * Ambrillus the Guardian → Glimmer of Light * Lucent the Spectral → Crippling Anguish * Oizys the Miserable → Corrupt Enchantment * Talios the Resplendent → Thunderclap Dialogue Initial dialogue ;Princess Salma :"The White Mantle army is teeming around us. Rather than waiting until they break down the gates, we will strike first. If it all comes down to one fight, it's going to be on MY terms. Come midnight, we open the gates to draw them in, and then funnel them through that glorious choke point while our archers rain down the fury of the Krytan people upon their heads. Wave after wave, they shall feel the sting of our arrows. And when the Mursaat run out of fools to send, they will personally enter battle and our moment to end this will be nigh. :"Bartholos is organizing the defense. Speak with him to help fortify both the city and the people for battle. That is, assuming you do intend to help?"'' ::Accept: Of course. For a free Kryta! ::Decline: This is not my fight. Intermediate dialogue When loaded : The city defenses are complete, your Highness. Princess Salma: Excellent. Then we are ready. Order Firstwatch Sergio to open the front gates. Toriimo appears High Inquisitor Toriimo: Your archers are no match for my elementalists! Before this night dies, I will see this city burn to the ground! Isaiah appears Confessor Isaiah: People of Lion's Arch! Hear me! Unlike the Old Gods who have abandoned you, our gods are with us here today to ensure our victory! Surrender now or face your doom! 2nd Perfected defeated Blimm: Now? Zinn: No, not yet. Blimm: How about now? Zinn: No! We must wait for maximum impact. We can only do this once and I have no idea how long it will last! Blimm: Could have been whole golem. Never enough time. Waste. Waste of core energies. Zinn: The client demanded adaptability and the client got it. Oizys the Miserable defeated Zinn: Now! Bartholos, send in your warriors! Zinn: Blimm! NOW! Blimm: Now? But you said... Zinn: Yes, and now is the time! Activate the core you imbecile! Talios appears Dinas: That's them! Talios and his pet physician. The Mursaat leaders. Kill them and victory is assured! Reward dialogue Princess Salma: Victory is ours! People of Kryta. I stand before you at both the dawn of a new age of prosperity and a return to the traditions of our ancestors. Our enemies have been dismantled, and all our years of suffering and oppression are finally over. It will take continued vigilance and courage to restore peace to the whole of Kryta, but we shall face our challenges as a united people. Many have fought and bled and sacrificed so that we may see this day. We thank the Lionguard for their unwavering support of the people of Kryta. They shall continue, under the command of Firstwatch Sergio, in service to the city of Lion's Arch. We thank the Shining Blade. They have been our truest companions and have proved themselves to be the true defenders of Kryta. Guided now by our loyal servant Livia, the Shining Blade will continue to serve Kryta, not as a rebel group nor as a militia, nor even as an army, but shall henceforth serve as the royal guard for all kings and queens of Kryta. Most of all, we thank the people of Kryta, who have endured so much with such dignity. All across Tyria, free people sing the praises of the common Krytan, and I join them in their chorus. This conflict has been a difficult one, pitting brother against brother, and neighbor against neighbor. Not all who fought against us were motivated by evil, for some were deceived by the lies or cowed by the threats of the White Mantle. In the spirit of the new, reborn Kryta, it is time to put those dark days behind us. Now is the time for rebuilding, not retribution. Now is the time for forgiveness, not vengeance. Let us all face this new era together, without hate in our hearts. In that spirit, we hereby announce the formation of a new army for the defense of the whole of Kryta and for all humans who call Kryta their home. Honoring the winged goddess who protected us in our final battle against the fiends who had usurped our kingdom, this new group will be called the Seraph, and the valiant Bartholos shall be their commander. In this new army, common citizens and former members of the White Mantle and Shining Blade will serve side-by-side. You will know the Seraph by the wings that adorn their helms and shields, and by their resolute defense of our land. They shall be the protectors of Kryta. Know this, my countrymen: never again will we stand by while another Krytan suffers! Never again shall we all inhuman evil to fester and grow among us! Never again will Krytans turn their back on their heritage and their gods! Let a new age dawn, an age of justice and peace for all Krytans! Lawrence Crafton: Captain Greywind! Nola Sheppard: Are you alright? You're bleeding! What happened to the settlers? Captain Greywind: It's fine, it's nothing serious. We had to divert east through Scoundrel's Rise and enter through Lion's Gate to avoid the White Mantle army. Koro Sagewind: Did everyone make it here safely? Where are the Captain and Lieutenant Thackeray? Captain Greywind: We found the missing family and escorted them here safely, but... Langmar and Thackeray stayed back to buy us time to escape. The last time I saw them they were leading the White Mantle army away from us. Have they not arrived here yet? Lawrence Crafton: No, we expected them to come in with you! You said they stayed behind to divert the White Mantle army? Just the two of them? Captain Greywind: Yes. Dian Fermati: You just left them there?! What in Balthazar's blazes were you thinking? Lawrence Crafton: ''He was thinking about the people of the settlement, Dian. He's their leader and he needs to survive if they are going to rebuild. I'm sure Captain Langmar realized this as well and sent him ahead for that reason. Captain Greywind: You know your Captain well. That's what she told me when I protested her decision. Dian Fermati: But... but that means... Nola Sheppard: No... they couldn't have been... Koro Sagewind: Stop. Don't even finish that sentence. If there's anyone who could have survived those odds, it's Langmar and Thackeray. Instead of worrying about what might have happened, we should be putting together a search party. Lawrence Crafton: Koro's right. We'll split up and cover the paths they could have taken to Lion's Arch. Nola and Dian, you two should head out of the Lion's Gate and work your way back west towards the settlement, retracing Captain Greywind's steps. Rigo and I will-'' Lawrence Crafton: ''Rigo, get over here! Rigo Bolan: Yes, Sergeant? Lawrence Crafton: Rigo, you and I will head through North Kryta Province and see if we can find them along that path. Koro, you stay here and treat Captain Greywind's wounds, then see if you can get the Queen to lend us some strong swimmers to help search Lesser Giant's Basin. Koro Sagewind: You don't think they-'' Lawrence Crafton: ''Until they turn up, anything is possible. We must search the water as well as the land. Captain Greywind: I will join you in the search. This is my responsibility, too. Lawrence Crafton: But-'' Captain Greywind: ''I won't take no for an answer, Sergeant. You're not going to defy a superior's orders, are you? Lawrence Crafton: No, sir. And thank you. But let Koro treat you first. Dian Fermati: You'd better still be alive out there Captain... Nola Sheppard: Lieutenant Thackeray... Notes * You can grab your reward from Princess Salma before exiting, or do so in Lion's Arch Keep (as directed by the in-game text). * After completing the mission, you will have one minute before automatically being returned to Lion's Arch. However, there is no need to rush to grab nearby items; they will be given to you at your next outpost. * You can exchange Medals of Honor at Lion's Arch Keep at any time after completing this quest. * After you accept the reward for this quest all Explorable Areas affected by War in Kryta will return to normal. However, if your party has any quest from Wanted by the Shining Blade active, all areas will temporarily contain War in Kryta spawns again. * At the start of the mission, the party can run outside the gate, head off to the right, avoid the enemy, and end up on a path which ends up behind the mobs; there appears to be no reason to do this. * The next time you enter the Hall of Monuments after completing this quest there is a new dialogue between the four Ebon Vanguard survivors and Gwen. * After the second Perfected is defeated it seems Zinn will activate Spectral Infusion to protect the NPCs from the Spectral Agony. * This is not a repeatable quest, and there is no reward for repeating the quest with someone else who hasn't done it before. * If Gwen is in the party, she will appear as Vanguard Mesmer, and not otherwise appear during the quest. This is an intentional in-game reference to Gwen having been left in charge of the remaining Ebon Vanguard at the Eye of the North while the Ebon Falcons came to Kryta. Category:War in Kryta quests